Noche de Fiesta
by Maik Wayne
Summary: si tu hermano menor te dice ¿que eres un aburrido que haces? lo mismo que Dick colarte en su salida con su amigo Roy para demostrarle que eres tan o mas fiestero que el... ¿que se traeran entre manos estos Wayne?


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente Fic contiene lenguaje altisonantes y situaciones de contenido sexual.**

**-NOCHE DE FIESTA-**

Abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación y entro como tornado comenzó a desvestirse, le habían arruinado su noche y eso le ponía los ánimos muy pero muy de malas. Y es que como si no bastara que Bruce lo pusiera a patrullar, ahora debía hacer mancuerna con su hermano y seguir sus instrucciones.

-vamos Jason apresúrate—le dijo su hermano que se hallaba de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-vete a la mierda Dick, si tanta prisa tienes puedes ir solo, nene de papi—le dijo Jason enojado

-joder contigo ¿Por qué siempre estas de mal humor?—pregunto el mayor acercándose a el

-no siempre, solo cuando me joden los planes como hoy, lo malo es que pasa siempre … entre papa y tu…creo que se ponen de acuerdo para arruinarme la diversión—dijo Jason enojado

-¿Qué? ¿Tenias planes?—dijo Dick como no queriendo la cosa

-huy te harás al desentido ¿no?... vamos Dick que hasta los héroes necesitan una noche libre para irse de juerga—dijo mientras arrojaba su camisa sobre su cama

-tal vez…-dijo Dick

-¿Qué? ¿Solo dirás eso?—Jason bufo resignado—mierda en serio eres tan aburrido como Papa—

-¡Wow!... cuida tu lengua jovencito—le dijo en un tono autoritario que le hizo que el mismo se asustase

-¿ves? Hasta hablas como el—dijo jason con toda la saña del mundo—no dudo que seas un aburrido también, mira que es una pena a tu edad—

-deja de compadecerme, que para que te lo sepas… yo sé divertirme también—explico Dick, pero a su hermanito le sonó mas a una excusa barata que a otra cosa

-si claro como digas—dijo y se dirigió la salida pasando de largo a su hermano—vámonos ya hay una misión que realizar—

-no, no, no , espera … no lo crees ¿verdad?—dijo Dick siguiendo de cerca a su hermano

-Dickie, Dickie, Dickie tu insistencia en justificarte solo pone de manifiesto la veracidad de mis diálogos—dijo Jason entre serio y sarcástico a la vez que se aguantaba la risa

-no me estoy justificando te estoy afirmando—dijo muy serio, Jason se rio en su cara a carcajadas—vale bájale a la risa pelado—dijo dándole un golpe en la parte trasera de la nuca

-lo siento… no espera, no lo siento es que es tan hilarante no te imagino a ti de juerga—dijo volviendo a reír—ya te imagino a ti y a Wally de juerga saliendo pasadas las once de la noche de la función de cine del "señor de los anillos"—las risas sonaron de nuevo por toda la baticueva

-Ok ¡suficiente!... ponte tu traje y vamos a por la misión—Dick se sentía un poco ofendido… ¿un poco? ¡Qué va! Se sentía herido en su orgullo y no era que le ofendiera el comentario del señor de los anillos (por que en realidad le gustaba esa película demasiado) sino mas bien que no pensaba que Jason le tuviera en tan mal concepto, le aterraba verse como un Bruce que se dedicaba solamente al combate del crimen por la noche, con casi nada de diversión, como alguien aburrido a pesar de tener todo el dinero que se desea y todo el tiempo del mundo; lo que era peor si así le veía Jason ¿qué pensarían los otros dos?, no eso estaba mal, debía ser un hermano mayor a todas luces y debían admirarle no solo por sus logros académicos y profesionales, sino por su capacidad de tener una vida normal… tomo su decisión, le enseñaría a Jason que Ala nocturna también podía tener una vida nocturna divertida.

Los días pasaron y se hicieron semanas, desde el día que le habían arruinado no había tenido otra oportunidad de salir por la noche, hasta que por gracia divina o alineación planetaria tuvo un viernes libre, era una cosa de uno en un millón… sin misiones, sin presiones, solo Jason libre por la ciudad así que corrió emocionado a su habitación a cambiarse.

Entro corriendo cerró la puerta tras de él y tomo su celular, marco rápido un numero y puso el altavoz tirando el celular en la cama

-háblame…-se escucho decir al otro lado de la línea

-viejo, te habla "tu papi"—dijo Jason alegre

-se que eres tú "mascarita" anda ¿qué es tan importante que hace que me llames a la línea que uso de civil?—pregunto al otro lado

-anda ponte los pantalones y sal a verme, nos vamos de juerga—

-buena broma niño de papi, ¿Qué? ¿te mordiste la pierna para poder sacarte la cadena con la que te amarran? o ¿batman murió otra vez?—

-muy gracioso Roy, no ni la una ni la otra, por alguna extraña razón papa nos dio la noche dice que todo está en calma, seguro que el tendrá algo que hacer y no nos quiere cerca—dijo Jason mientras revolvía su closet—venga anda que la noche es joven termina de arreglarte y vámonos—

-bueno vale… voy a por mi ropa—dijo Roy del otro lado de la línea

-no te olvides ponerte ropa interior esta vez tarado—le dijo Jason

-viejo, no sé por qué te importa tanto que me ponga bóxers o no ni que me estuvieras jodiendo-le dijo Roy un poco ofendido

-¡ja! Ya quisieras que te haga el favor… no, Roy es más vergonzoso llevarte cargando al auto con los pantalones abajo si vas al aire—dijo entre risas, lo único que Jason oyó por respuesta fue una palabra altisonante que le hizo recordar a la madre que lo abandono, después de eso Roy colgó y Jason se sentó en su cama a ponerse sus zapatos

-asco, Harper no usa ropa interior—dijo una voz conocida para Jason

-¡con un demonio Richard toca antes de entrar!—le reclamo Jason— ¿un momento que haces aquí?—

-vine a…-iba a explicar Dick pero fue interrumpido

-¡Mierda no! ¡No! ¡NO!—grito enojado Jason—sabía que era muy bueno para ser verdad, tenemos otra puta misión… -dijo enfurruñado

-¿quieres cerrar la boca y escucharme?—Jason le miro enojado—no, no tenemos otra misión—

Jason suspiro aliviado—ah menos mal porque ya he quedado para salir, aprovechando que Bruce no está—dijo mientras se colocaba los calcetines

-perfecto, a eso venia—Jason miro a su hermano inseguro—voy contigo—dijo Dick sonriente

-¿Qué tu qué?—dijo sacado de su zona de confort—espera no es una misión, y no necesito niñera… los enanos si necesitan que los cuiden del coco, yo me voy de jarras con Roy…espera es por eso ¡papa de ha mandado!—

-¡carajo Jason!—dijo Dick enojado ganándose por unos segundos la atención de su hermanito—estuve pensando en lo que dijiste, así que para demostrarte que te equivocas saldré contigo de parranda—Jason se quedo boquiabierto realmente no esperaba eso

-si bueno…-Jason no amaba esa idea, la idea de que Dick anduviera con él y estaba a punto de ponerle los pelos de punta—mira sí, lo que pasa es que—Jason veía la cara de emoción de Dick y por un momento se sintió mal de romperle sus pequeñas ilusiones—no es que me desagrade ir contigo pero—

-¿pero?—dijo Dick extrañado

-pero para empezar, nadie dice ya parranda eso es como de los 90's y segunda pues ya quede de salir con Roy no puedo dejarlo mal ¿cierto?—dijo Jason terminando de colocarse los zapatos y caminando a su espejo

-no es problema, que venga con nosotros…mientras más mejor—Jason se quedo pasmado—bueno me voy a cambiar entonces para que nos vayamos—dijo Dick mientras se acercaba al espejo y cruzaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y lo estrechaba-¡los hermanos Wayne estarán sueltos en Gotham esta noche!—luego le revolvió el pelo a Jason y salió corriendo de la habitación –pero no dije que… ¡Mierda Dick!—según parecía su hermano mayor se había auto invitado a su noche loca que al parecer ya no sería tan loca.

Espero, espero más de 20 minutos a que su hermano estuviera listo pero no mas nada-¡Dick mueve tu sucio trasero que se hace tarde y no pienso pagar cover por tu culpa en el club!—le grito desde la escalera—joder ni que fuera tan difícil ponerse unos pantalones y una playera—lo que vio cuando vio venir a su hermano fue casi por completo lo opuesto a lo que él llevaba encima—mierda—murmuro al verlo, camisa perfectamente alisada, pantalones de mezclilla si, era un punto pero sin una sola arruga (Dick lo había planchado tanto que le salió la famosa ralla en medio) y para acabarla el peinado que asemejaba a que iba a una junta ejecutiva y no a un antro, muy similar al que usaba cuando era robin, con la vereda de lado.

-estoy listo—dijo al bajar de la escalera

-ya era hora, vámonos pues—ambos chicos salieron del lugar Jason con un poco de mala gana y Dick bastante animoso, caminaron hasta el garaje para tomar el auto que llevarían—venga súbete dijo Jason sacando sus llaves

-ni lo sueñes Jayjay, nos vamos en este—dijo destapando un convertible en color rojo

-pero, ¿ese es el favorito?—dijo Jason haciendo referencia a que era uno de los preferidos de su padre—¿que no era azul?—

-era, ahora es rojo… luce más sexi creo yo… como yo con mi nuevo uniforme en rojo—Jason entorno los ojos—nos llevamos este—

-pero Bruce no deja la llave a nadie—dijo Jason

-eso crees—dijo mostrándola y quitándole la alarma al auto—trabajamos en este auto desde antes de que tu llegaras, siempre me dijo que podría conducirlo pero nunca le había tomado la palabra, creo que esta noche es buena para sacarlo a dar una vuelta—dijo guiñando un ojo

-¡wow! El hijo de papa se rebela… me agrada la idea—dijo frotándose las manos—solo una cosa antes de irnos—dijo Jason, Dick le miro intrigado—no puedes ir vestido así— Jason se acerco a su hermano y saco su navaja

-¡ea enfermo! ¿Qué crees que haces?—

-te salvo del ridículo cállate y déjame trabajar—Jason se acerco y comenzó a rasgar el pantalón de dick en algunos lugares ante la mirada atónita de este—a ver, si así se ve bien por delante—dijo y dio la vuelta para hacer un corte rápido

-¡Hey cuidado con mi trasero!—grito al sentía como su hermanito le abría un agujero en el muslo del pantalón—genial ahora siento la brisa—

-atrae a las chicas créeme—le dijo Jason y miro el trasero de su hermano—y solo necesitas una bolsa para la billetera—dijo y puso su mano para comenzar a cortar la otra—dem… que trasero tan firme Dick…-dijo impresionado con sinceridad

-una vida de acróbata hace maravillas… ¡quita tu mano de mis nalgas!—grito ruborizado

-vale acabe aquí… ahora veamos… así—dijo y le saco la camisa del pantalón abriéndole los botones dejando que se viera la playera que traia abajo—y para acabar—se escupió las manos

-¡ni lo sueñes!—Dick dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero Jason le salto encima y lo tomo por el cuello

-como tu dices, es por tu bien—dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello para modificar su peinado-¡Tara! Transformación completa—sin duda Richard ahora lucia diferente—soy un genio—

-como sea, vámonos—ambos se subieron al auto e hicieron ronronear al "favorito"-¡que comience la parranda!—

-¡juerga grandísimo idiota!—le dijo Jason y suspiro, parece que sería una larga noche

Roy estaba aburrido de esperar, si sabía que el Wayne era impuntual pero no esperaba que tardara tanto y mas porque lucia desesperado por salir de casa, se recargo nuevamente en el poste y siguió esperando, saco un cigarrillo y lo llevo a su boca lo encendió—lo matare por hacerme apresurar en vano—dijo para sí, de la nada apareció un auto que se pego a donde estaba esperando

-que tal muñeco… ¿Cuánto me cobrarías?—le dijo, Roy no se inmuto era como el tercer pervertido que pasaba a hacerle insinuaciones, si definitivamente mataría a Jason

-no podrías pagarlo estúpido—dijo sin mirar y soltó una bocanada de humo—ahora puedes seguir tu camino—

-vaya te has vuelto muy selectivo Roy—el susodicho reconoció la voz y abrió los ojos—somos dos ¿me haces descuento?—pregunto Jason sonriendo

-craso idiota ¡ya era hora!—dijo tirando su cigarro y apagándolo-¡hey! ¿y esa belleza?—preguntó mirando la maquina en la que iban Jason y Dick

-mas respeto amigo es mi hermano Dick—dijo Jason en son de broma ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte del mencionado—es el favorito de papa… anda sube—le dijo a Roy y este obedeció dando un brinco y aterrizando en el asiento trasero

-¡Fiu!—dijo silbando—lindo bebe—

-gracias—contesto Dick—y si vieras sus fotos de niño… era una monada—dijo pellizcando la mejilla de su hermanito, Jason manoteo e hizo una mueca-¿Cómo estas harper?—le extendió el saludo que Roy contesto

-no me quejo—dijo Roy—hey casi no te reconozco luces relajado—

-una noche libre no debe desperdiciarse… ¿cierto Jason?—dijo Dick y este asintió

-así es… así que ¡Acelera!—dijo apuntando al frente—si llegamos antes de las 10pm entramos gratis al club—Jason se inclino en el asiento y tomo control de la radio poniendo un poco de música rock a tono con lo salvaje que comenzaba a sentirse, ante el disgusto de Dick-¿Qué? No iba a poner a Celine Dion—se justifico

-Roy—le llamo Dick este se acerco quedando en medio de ambos hermanos—dame un cigarrillo ¿no?—

-seguro hermano—dijo extendiendo el tabaco que Dick tomo con sus labios, Roy lo encendio

-¡wow! Espera un momento…tu no fumas—le dijo Jason asombrado—nunca te he visto hacerlo y menos en el auto—

-jaybird querido, mi auto es un compacto de asientos de tela, este es un hermoso convertible recubierto de piel—dijo mientras sacaba el cigarro por su lado y tiraba las cenizas—ademas hace que me vea mas "cool"—Jason sonrió

-huy… el polluelo tiene garritas—

-¡y yo tengo licor!—dijo Roy desde atrás mientras sacaba de su bolsa trasera una de esas botellas de bolsillo y le daba un trago

-anda, dame un trago—dijo Jason arrebatándole la botella

-Joder uno me pide cigarros y otro me roba el licor… Dios Ollie tenía razón los Wayne son unos tacaños—dijo Roy en son de broma

-ni lo pienses Jason—dijo Dick deteniéndole antes de que empinara la botella en su boca—eres mi copiloto—

-jodete Dick, yo ya empecé a celebrar, no me quieras medir…además el que conduce eres tu—dijo forzándose para darle un trago, el forcejeo arrecio y el auto comenzó a hacer un movimiento de zigzag—¡mierda suelta eso!—con esta expresión triunfal Jason se pudo hacer de la botella y darle un profundo trago, que se vio interrumpido por una sonora frenada, Roy casi se estampa con el parabrisas, el olor allantas quemadas decanto en un golpe seco que detuvo al auto

-¡Mierda! ¡Chocamos a alguien!—dijo Dick un poco alarmado

-¡Joder tio, estamos empezando y ni siquiera estamos ebrios!—dijo Roy quejoso

-ni conducir sabes, pedazo de bestia—le dijo Jason

-¿Qué hacemos?—pregunto Dick un poco alarmado cuando vio que una figura comenzaba a descender del auto, Jason puso su mano en la palanca de velocidades y la movió

-pisa el acelerador—dijo a su hermano, Dick vacilo—¡que lo pises te digo!—Dick movió su pie pisando hasta el fondo el auto hizo un sonoro ruido al echarse en reversa

-¡Si ¡eso Dick!—dijo Roy mientras se echaba en el asiento de atrás emocionado, Jason ayudo a su hermano a girar para salir del lugar

-¡Acelera Dick!—grito y este ya un poco mas despierto le obedeció yéndose a toda velocidad-¡Wuju! Salida limpia damas y caballeros—

-parece que estuvieras acostumbrado a hacer esto—dijo Dick aun un poco reacio, técnicamente había faltado a la ley en varios aspectos

-el pequeño "capo"—Dick le miro como preguntando "¿Quién?"—mi auto Dickie, ha tenido muchas escapadas limpias ¿verdad Roy?—

-unas 12 en lo que va de este año según mi contador—dijo sacando un Smartphone y revisándolo

-no lo puedo creer… llevan un contador—dijo Dick

-así es y este animal apenas me gana por unas 3—dijo Roy revisando y moviendo su dedo sobre la pantalla—ahora te añadiré al ranking—dijo sonriente, Jason rio

-saben que…-ambos chicos miraron curiosos a Dick—ahora yo quiero un trago—dijo haciendo señas de que le den la botella

-¡Wuju! ¡Ese es mi hermano!—dijo jason emocionado—anda te ayudo—dijo y le coloco la botella en los labios empinándola de golpe Dick forcejeo—Roy el volante—el mencionado se inclino para tomar el control… parecía que todo estaba por ponerse divertido.

-llegamos tarde por tu culpa—le dijo Jason a Dick—ahora el lugar está repleto—dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos entre la multitud que esperaba a entrar en el club de moda en ciudad Gotica—¿Roy que hay en el plan B?—

-estoy revisando "rojillo" dame cinco segundos—dijo el Pelirrojo mientras veía su teléfono otra vez-lo más cercano está al otro lado de la ciudad—

-alguna fiesta en redes sociales quizá—dijo Jason

-a ver a ver, si aquí está la señorita Rebeca Jenkins con la que tu servidor y tu tuvieron acción hace un par de meses está dando una fiesta en su casa en la bahía—explico el hijo de flecha verde

-¿y qué tal?—pregunto Dick interesado

-voluptuosa de atrás, bastante candente, pero su desempeño no es nada del otro mundo—explico Roy

-no idiota la fiesta—dio Jason, ante la mirada incomoda de Dick

-si claro eso, veamos dice: buena fiesta…asi nada mas—dijo El pelirrojo

-umm tal vez nosotros podríamos hacerla una fiesta de locos—dijo Jasón

-yo tengo algo—dijo Dick, Jason suspiro—me recomiendan un club nocturno llamado "Milk"—

-¿ubicación?—Roy trato de corroborar el dato

-a unas calles de aquí me han pasado la dirección—dijo Dick

-no lo tengo entre mis sitios y no lo localizo en el facebook—dijo menor de los Wayne-¿Qué dices Roy?—

-anda pues, estamos cerca—dijo arsenal y guardo su teléfono

-venga, ya tenemos un plan—los tres chicos se dirigieron al lugar.

-esto esta del averno...—dijo Jason viendo la entrada

-no puede ser tan malo Jay jay—le dijo su hermano

-anda "Waynie the pu" –le dijo Roy poniéndole un brazo sobre el hombro—hemos ido a peores sitios—Jason asintió—bueno "señoritas" avancen entonces—dijo colocándose entre ambos hermanos y agarrándolos de la cintura hasta llegar a la entrada—las señoritas vienen conmigo—dijo en son de broma al guardia este asintió muy serio a Roy quien empujo a sus amigos al ver que tras de ellos venían dos hermosas chicas en trajes muy ceñidos—hola preciosas…-dijo dejándolas pasar—ellas también—el guardia sonrió y le guiño el ojo, Roy no le dio importancia y entro.

El lugar era bastante ameno, la decoración era excéntrica pero en la mayoría de los clubes las decoraciones eran asi, la música tenia buen ritmo, Jason miraba todo con curiosidad hasta que reparo en que habían Chicas bailando en unas jaulas cercanas a las mesas, Jason se quedo ligeramente pasmado y luego sonrio

-¡Dick!—dijo llamando a su hermano al que jalo de la ropa—viejo me trajiste a un club de desnudistas—dijo jason

-Eh… ¿lo siento?—dijo Dick

-lo sientes… ¡Mis bolas! Esto se pondrá bueno, anda hermano vamos por unos tragos—dijo y tomo a su hermano para ir a la barra

Estaban en la barra, tenían unos "shots" de tequila estaban a punto de beberlos cuando Jason los detuvo—hey hay que brindar o son siete años de mal sexo—dijo sonriente Dick asintió—por la noche libre—Dijo Jason

-por la tarjeta de Bruce que pagara todo—dijo Dick y chocaron los pequeños vasos para luego beber y hacer gestos—si no fueran tan caros…-dijo Dick

-bueno hermanito, yo me retiro a mi cacería—dijo Jason mientras se comenzaba a alejar de Dick quien lo miraba sonriente

-lindo chico –dijo el sujeto que estaba junto a él-¿de qué te toca?—

-es mi hermano menor—dijo Dick regresando a su lugar a la barra—¿y tu eres?—

-Bill, es un placer—le dijo estrechando su mano

-mi nombre es Dick—dijo Richard y vio una gran sonrisa en su interlocutor que en dos segundos ya le invitaba una copa

Pasaron varios minutos y Jason no entendía por qué las chicas no le hacían caso, y había notado que así como habían chicos también habían chicos corpulentos bailando con poca ropa, no cayó en cuenta de la situación hasta que se topo de frente con una chica que le contesto con una voz más grave que la suya

-Mierda—dijo para sí y corrió a buscar a su hermano—Dick—le llamo al llegar a la barra y lo jalo llevándolo con el—¡eres un idiota!—

-¿Qué pasa ahora?—pregunto incomodo el mayor

-¿ya has visto a donde nos trajiste?—Dick se encogió de hombros—mira a tu alrededor—Dick lo vio, Chicos bailando entre ellos, mujeres besándose, los hombres quitándose la ropa en unas especies de jaulas y el tipo de la barra que le hacia señas a Dick.

-ah… es un…-dijo dick

-¡un antro gay!—dijo el menor jalándolo de las solapas—se acabo nos vamos—dijo y comenzó a salir llevando a su hermano consigo—¿donde esta Roy?—lo vio de espaldas estaba besándose con una chica—vamonos enfermo—le dijo dándole la vuelta

-hey Jason estoy un poco ocupado—dijo mientras se separaba de la chica

-esto es un antro gay Roy …no ligaras nada aquí—dijo Jason

-no estés tan seguro—dijo mientras abrazaba por la cintura la mujer que tenía en sus manos unos instantes atrás, un chico se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Roy—también vienen bisexuales y parejas curiosas—explico mientras agarraba a ambos por la cintura

-¡demonios!—gimoteo Jason

-tranquilo Jason no es tan malo, ¿por qué no sacas a algún chico a bailar?—dijo Dick divertido

-seguramente por que no sabe bailar—dijo el tipo de bar que se había acercado, unas carcajadas se oyeron a su alrededor

-cuida tu boca "reinita"—le dijo Jason retador

-Huy… princesa, mama no ha muerto chico lindo—dijo plantándole cara

-anda, Jason, sin pleitos por favor—dijo Dick poniéndose entre él y el tipo que le retaba—venga vámonos—

-vamos hermanitos, retírense que lo que hay aquí es demasiado para ustedes dos—dijo el sujeto, no noto que despertó algo en Dick, deseos de venganza

-¿qué dices?—le dijo a Jason en voz baja—¿guante blanco?—dijo mientras el animador del lugar anunciaba el concurso de la noche para ganar una barra libre.

-venga hermano….—le dijo Jason-¿has estado bebiendo?—Dick sonrió, y siguió caminando con su hermano.

Después de ese pequeño altercado todos en el club regresaron a lo que estaban, hasta que se encendieron las luces de la pista y comenzó el concurso, varios hombres desfilarían y bailarían quitándose la ropa para elegir al mejor "streaper" amateur de la noche.

Cuando comenzó la música solo vieron la sombra, la música de "Drink" de Lil Jon el público se acerco y se puso eufórico; pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que no era uno de los bailarines que usualmente amenizaban y ni siquiera estaba vestido como tal, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros abierta, el cabello revuelto.

-no bromees—dijo Roy al verlo comenzar a moverse de manera sexi-¡Wuju! ¡Eso es! ¡Muevelo Dick!—

Daba giros y vueltas se movía sexi y se paseaba entre los que estaban cercanos a la pista, como buscando a alguien, lo encontró y le tendió la mano lo subió halándolo sensualmente hacia el, Jason estaba ahora en la pista y le arrancaba la camisa a su hermano, era terriblemente morboso.

La camisa de Dick acabo en el suelo, salieron ambos hacían espejo moviéndose iguales alternando sus pasos de baile con las técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y de artes marciales que Bruce les había enseñado, se acariciaban y con cada movimiento el público se emocionaba mas y mas, hicieron volar sus playeras.

Tenían sus dorsos desnudos y el publico casi a su merced, seguían moviéndose, Dick Se puso tras de Jason y comenzó a retirarle el pantalón, cuando se fue por completo al suelo al ritmo de la música los aplausos arreciaron, Jason se tiro al suelo entre las piernas de Dick y arranco la tela del pantalón que le había roto al inicio de la noche, después de esto el mayor se deshizo de lo que quedaba de la prenda, estaban uno frente al otro pasándose las manos , a unos centímetros, 10cm, 8cm,5cm… acercando sus cuerpos y sus bocas, podían sentir su respiración agitada del de enfrente, tuvieron suerte que la canción termino entre aplausos y vítores de la gente

-buena esa Dick—le dijo Jason

-que puedo decir—dijo Richard—el beber me pone cachondo—

-por eso nunca tomas en las reuniones familiares ¿eh?—Dick se encogió de hombros, estaban recogiendo sus prendas, cuando un sujeto salió a pedir un aplauso para ambos, se bajaron del escenario y se cruzaron con el sujeto de la barra y sus amigos.

-vaya hermanitos… eso estuvo…-les dijo

-¿fenomenal?¿genial? ¿increíblemente sexy?—dijo Jason presuntuoso—lo sabemos—

-pero quizá lo que hay aquí—dijo señalando sus bien trabajados cuerpos—es demasiado para ustedes—los Wayne se alejaron mientras chocaban las palmas en el aire, Jason bajo su mano y le dio una Nalgada a Dick-¡carajo Jason!—

-¿Qué?—dijo riendo el menor—que vea el gran trasero que se pedio—

-eres un idiota—dijo Dick

-a propósito ¿Quién te recomendó este lugar?—dijo Jason curioso

-pues… Katherine Kane—contesto Dick con normalidad

-pedazo de idiota—le dijo jason—eso explica todo—Dick no le entendió-¡ella es lesbiana!—Dick puso cara de que al fin había comprendido

-¡Wao! ¡Uf! Mis amigos—dijo Roy calllendoles de sorpresa entre ambos chicos—los adoro ¿lo sabían? ¡que manera de ganar una Barra Libre!—dijo Roy emocionado—podria besarlos … ¡Alcohol Gratis!—el pelirrojo les beso la mejilla

-Basta pervertido—dijo Jason un poco apenado

-¿Por qué no eres como tu hermano?—dijo dándole una palmada a dick en trasero-¡demonios Dick! ¡Que gran trasero!—

-¡Joder que dejen mi culo en paz!—exclamo Dick ante la risa de sus acompañantes—mejor me visto—definitivamente esa sería una noche que ambos recordarían.

-¡idiotas!—dijo Bruce a ambos chicos que se miraban apesadumbrados debido a una gran resaca—me tomo una noche y ustedes no hacen más que estupideces e incoherencias—dijo mientras agitaba un periódico—lo peor es que están en la parte de en medio de la pagina de sociales—

Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre el diario de Gotham buscando la pagina, vieron la foto de ellos dos en ropa interior bailando muy cercanos frente a un grupo de hombres alebrestados

-al menos es un buen ángulo—dijo Dick

-si se nota tu firme trasero y mi enorme paquete—dijo Jason riendo y ganándose que Dick riera igual, Bruce los miro enojado, mientras pensaba en que había sido bueno que se divirtieran como buenos hermanos y amigos la noche anterior; porque no volverían a salir en mucho tiempo de la mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado este Fic, tenia ganas de escribir sobre una noche de "Juerga" entre esta pareja tan dispareja como los son Jason y Dick, quien sabe que tantas cosas podrian vivir juntos es que al final son hermanos no?.

espero que me disculpen por que quiza hice uso de exceso de malas palabras jeje y trate de que fuera un Fic lo menos Yaoi posible jeje...en fin ojala les haya gustado, saludos a todos y nos vemos pronto!

see ya!

PD. dejen reviews!


End file.
